disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Percival C. McLeach
Percival C. Mcleach is the main villain in the 1990 film "The Rescuers Down Under", voiced by the late George C. Scott. McLeach is a poacher who attempts to catch, kill and/or sell a rare type of Australian eagle, one of immense size, with feathers of a golden hue (nicknamed Marahoute by Cody). He is assisted by his pet Goanna, Joanna. Joanna is very intelligent, and takes orders from McLeach without question. However, she does not seem to like her master very much, and is mistreated by him throughout the film. McLeach does not appear to be very healthy. He seems to be balding, and sports a pot-belly. He has slight arms and legs, despite the gruelling nature of his job. However his appearance is quite miss-leading of his true physical nature, he is actually quite strong, capable of wrestling with and fight off multiple Saltwater crocodiles, which are considered amoung the most dangerous animals in the world. Cody, a kind-hearted animal lover whom can speak to animals, is kidnapped by McLeach to assist in the discovery of said eagle. McLeach has already killed the eagle's male partner, and he is adamant in destroying the entire species to increase the value of the captured female. He is incredibly ruthless, and has no qualms about taking another human being's life, as shown when he tries to kill Cody in the end of the film. He enjoys his "job" very much, at one point singing to himself a twisted version of "Home on the Range". Although Mcleach has only a third grade education (which he considers to be an accomplishment on his part), he is very cunning, able to lie and cheat effectively. At the end of the film, McLeach is knocked off a cliff by Bernard into the river below. Joanna manages to escape, but McLeach is surrounded by crocodiles, whom he manages to scatter using his rifle. Whilst he gloats over his supposed victory, he notices Joanna waving goodbye to him when he sees that there is a waterfall behind him. He attempts to escape, but is swept down the falls to his presumed death. Trivia During the Home on the Range song McLeach's singing voice is not provided by George C. Scott but Frank Welker who provided the voice of Joanna in the movie. QUOTES (McLeach approaches the hole where Cody is) MCLEACH: Well Joana, what we get today? A dingo, a fat old razor back or a nice big...(sees Cody) boy? (kicks Joanna) Joanna you been digging holes out here again? My dumb lizard is always trying to bury squirrels out here. CODY: Unh-unh. It's a trap and poachin's against the law. MCLEACH: Trap? Where'd you get an idea like that, boy? I think you've been down in that hole for too long. (Lowers his gun down to Cody and helps him out of the hole) Well come on. Grab a hold. We'll get ya out of this lizard hole and you can just run along home. (After Joanna eats his eggs) MCLEACH: Joanna, I'll give you platypus eggs, I'll give you snake eggs, and I'll even give you eagle eggs but I want you to stay away from my.... (realizes Cody's weak spot) THE EAGLE'S EGGS! THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE BOY'S WEAK SPOT! Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Villains from sequels Category:Hunters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Masters Of Evil